Yöpala
by Jadeile
Summary: Roy/Hughes. Roylla on paljon paperitöitä, minkä vuoksi hän on vielä yölläkin työhuoneessaan. Onneksi Hughes on olemassa. Asiat kuitenkin mutkistuvat tämän tapahtuman johdosta yllättävällä tavalla ja pian toinen heistä joutuu suuren valinnan eteen. DISCONTINUED eli jatkoa ei todennäköisesti tule.
1. Yöpala

**Varoitukset:** sisältää shounen-aita (Roy/Hughes) ja hiukan hettiä (Hughes/Gracia).

**Disclaimer:** En omista FMA:ta.

* * *

Roy hieroi ohimoaan vasemmalla kädellään. Hänen päätään särki, mutta nyt ei ollut siihen aikaa, työt piti saada valmiiksi mielellään tänään. Roy rypisti kulmiaan ja katsoi kelloa: vartin yli yksi yöllä. Hitto, se "tänään", mitä hän oli tarkoittanut, olikin jo mennyt. No uusi deadline sitten: aamuksi valmiiksi, ennen kuin hän menisi virallisesti töihin. Huoh, toivottavasti ei tulisi enempää paperihommia vähään aikaan.

Roy laski kynän pöydälle ja venytteli. Hänen kättään kramppasi hieman kaiken sen kirjoittamisen ja kynän puristamisen johdosta, mutta se ei ollut ongelmista pahin. Oikeastaan Royta vaivasi eniten hänen kurniva vatsansa. Hän oli syönyt viimeksi kuuden aikoihin, eli seitsemän tuntia sitten. Sen siitä saa, kun ei älyä varautua tällaiseen paperitulvaan, eikä ota eväitä mukaan. Jos hän nyt menisi kotiinsa hakemaan syötävää, olisi aika pieni todennäköisyys, että hän jaksaisi raahautua takaisin töihin. Kaupatkaan eivät olleet auki, joten hän ei voinut käydä ostamassa mitään syötävää. Hitto, tosiaan hänen tuuriaan!

Roy nousi ylös tuolistaan, nosti pöydältään pinon papereita ja kävi heittämässä ne Rizan pöydälle. Hän virnisti. Ei sillä, ettei hän olisi jo tehnyt noita papereita, mutta Rizalla olisi aamulla hommaa niiden järjestämisessä ja edelleen viemisessä. Sen naisen syy Royn nykyinenkin paperipino oli, aivan varmasti. Roy ei tiennyt miksi tai miten, mutta oli silti ihan varma, että Rizalla oli näppinsä pelissä. Joten samalla mitalla takaisin.

Raskaasti huokaisten Roy palasi takaisin työpöytänsä ääreen. Rizan huominen ilme oli tällä hetkellä laiha lohtu, sillä papereita oli vieläkin tuhoton läjä jäljellä, eikä hänellä ollut edes mitään tekosyytä pitää taukoa. Tavallisesti hän sai tekosyyn siitä, kun Hughes soitti puolen tunnin välein milloin mistäkin syystä, mitkä oikeastaan aika harvoin liittyivät mitenkään töihin. Olihan se välillä rasittavaa, etenkin jos sai kuulla paasausta joko Graciasta, Elysiasta tai molemmista, mutta yleisesti ottaen Roy nautti niistä puheluista enemmän kuin antoi muiden ymmärtää.

Roy huokaisi uudestaan. Kun vaan olisikin Hughes joko täällä tai ainakin puhelimen toisessa päässä. Tällä hetkellä Roy olisi jopa voinut itse soittaa Hughesille, niin epätoivoinen hän oli. Muttei hän sentään niin ajattelematon ollut, että olisi keskellä yötä soittanut toiselle, että: "Hei, Roy tässä! Oletko hereillä? Minulla on vähän liikaa paperitöitä ja tylsää, niin viitsisitkö höpöttää jotain?"

Mustahiuksinen mies tyrskähti. Hän saisi niin kuulla siitä koko loppuelämänsä, jos hän niin tekisi. Joko siksi, että Hughes valittaisi hänelle siitä, kun soittelee keskellä yötä, tai sitten siksi, että Hughes olisi niiiiin iloinen, kun kerrankin Roy soittaisi hänelle, eikä edes työasioiden vuoksi. Joo, ei. Ehkä olisi fiksumpaa unohtaa koko juttu ja hukuttautua paperitöihin.

Toisaalta taas Hughes oli hyvin vaikea saada pois mielestä, kun tätä kerran ajatteli. Tämä oli taas niitä asioita, joita Roy ei myöntäisi, etenkään jos olisi pienikin mahdollisuus, että tieto koskaan leviäisi eteenpäin. Oli vain armeliaampaa, jos kukaan, etenkään Hughes, Gracia tai Elysia, ei saisi tietää. Tämä oli Royn oma pikku salaisuus.

Royn mietteet keskeytti yllättävä koputus oveen. Kuka ihme siellä oli tähän aikaan? Ja mistä se henkilö tiesi, että Roy oli täällä vielä? … tuo oli tyhmä kysymys, kyllähän hänen työhuoneensa valot näkyivät pitkälle, eli siitä kyllä huomaisi heti, että hän oli paikalla.

"Ovi on auki", Roy vastasi ja jäi tuijottamaan ovea nähdäkseen tulijan heti, kun tämä astuisi sisään. Ovi tuntui avautuvan hyvin hitaasti ja Royn olisi tehnyt mieli mennä jo itse avaamaan se. Hänet kuitenkin pysäytti tuoksu, joka levisi koko huoneeseen heti, kun ovi raottui. Tuoksui ihan lihapullille. Royn suu kostui välittömästi ja vatsakin päätti ilmaista mielipiteensä asiasta kovaan ääneen.

"Hei Roy!" kuului Hughesin iloinen ääni miehen astuessa sisään, käsissään eväsrasia. Roy ei ollut koskaan ollut niin iloinen nähdessään Hughesin, mikä oli aikamoinen saavutus siihen nähden, että hän oli useimmiten todella iloinen nähdessään tämän. Vaikka toisaalta, iloisuus saattoi kohdistua myös tämän tuomaan eväsrasiaan.

"Kuulostat tosi nälkäiseltä, kuten arvelinkin! Siksipä toinkin sinulle evästä! Tein itse", Hughes hekotteli ja käveli peremmälle, sulkien oven perässään. Hän asteli tuskallisen hitaasti Royn työpöydän luokse ja ojensi laatikon. Roy otti sen nopeasti vastaan, avasi kannen sitäkin nopeammin ja lappoi jo sekunnin kuluttua lihapullia ja muusia suuhunsa. Vasta kun annos oli puoliksi syöty, Tulialkemisti hidasti tahtia.

"Hiihof Hugeh", Roy sanoi, suu puolillaan ruokaa. Hughes vain naurahti, istuen Royn työpöydän reunalle ja katsellen läpi Royn tekemättömiä papereita. Tämän katse harhaili välillä Rizan pöydälle, ilmeisesti tämä arvasi Royn sysänneen valmiit paperit sinne.

"Sinulla on kyllä kovasti hommia Roy, en minä vaan jaksaisi painaa yötä myöten täyttämässä papereita", Hughes kommentoi hetken päästä. Roy nielaisi suussaan olevan ruuan ja katsoi Hughesia.

"Miksi sinä muuten tulit tänne nyt? Luulisi, että olisit kotona sikeässä unessa tähän aikaan", Roy ihmetteli ja työnsi tomaattilohkon suuhunsa. Hughes käänsi katseensa toiseen suuntaan.

"Kuulin Rizalta töistä lähtiessäni, että sinulla on kauheasti paperitöitä. En saanut unta, kun ajattelin, että sinä työskentelet täällä yömyöhään. Ja sitten tulin ajatelleeksi, että sinä tuskin olet ottanut edes mitään syötävää matkaan ja näet täällä nälkää, niin…" Hughes kertoi, edelleen katse missä hyvänsä muualla paitsi Royssa. Tulialkemisti laski haarukkansa tyhjän eväsrasian päälle ja katseli Hughesia mietteliäänä.

"Juu, mutta Gracia heräsi, kun lähdin ja odottaa kotona, joten minun pitää nyt lähteä. Pärjäile Roy ja yritä päästä nukkumaan tänä yönä. Heihei", Hughes sanoi ja nousi yllättäen. Hän väläytti lämpimän hymyn Royn suuntaan –epätavallisen lämpimän– ja käveli sitten ovelle. Käsi oli jo ovenkahvalla, kun Roy vihdoin sai sanan suustaan.

"Hughes!" hän sanoi nopeasti. Hughes pysähtyi ja katsoi hänen suuntaansa. Roy mietti kuumeisesti, mitä sanoisi. Lopulta hän vain huokaisi ja hymyili.

"Kiitos. Hyvää yötä", hän sanoi ja veti paperipinon lähemmäs itseään.

"Ole hyvä. Hyvää yötä, Roy", Hughes sanoi hymyillen ja poistui huoneesta. Roy kuunteli, kuinka tämän askeleet kaikuivat käytävällä, kunnes hiipuivat olemattomiin. Hän hymyili itsekseen.

Ehkäpä sittenkin…


	2. Viltti

**Viltti**

Roy käveli tyhjähköjä päämajan käytäviä pitkin. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä oli juuri sillä hetkellä tekemässä, mutta ei se häntä häirinnyt. Hän sentään tiesi, minne oli menossa. Hänellä oli selvä päämäärä, vaikka se, mitä hän aikoi siellä tehdä, olikin vähän hämärän peitossa.

Roy veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kyllä hän varmaan tietäisi sitten, kun oli perillä. Käytäväkin tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuden, kuinka pitkä se oikein oli? Juuri kun Roy oli päässyt ajattelemasta sitä, hän näki oven edessään. Hän oli perillä.

Tulialkemisti koputti oveen, mutta astui sisään jo ennen vastausta. Hänen eteensä aukeni Hughesin työhuone. Royn sydän alkoi lyödä hieman tavallista nopeampaan tahtiin, mikä siis oli melko tavallinen tahti Hughesin läheisyydessä.

"Hughes?" Roy huhuili, kun ei nähnytkään miestä istumassa pöytänsä takana. Hän kuuli kysyvän hymähdyksen ja käänsi katseensa oikealle, nähden Hughesin järjestämässä papereita hyllyyn. Roy hymyili ja sulki oven.

"Hei", hän sanoi ja käveli Hughesin luokse. Silmälasipäinen mies vilkaisi hänen suuntaansa hymyillen, mutta keskittyi sitten järjestämään taas papereitaan. Hetken mielijohteesta Roy veti Hughesin kauemmas hyllystä, jolloin toinen älähti hämmästyneesti.

"Hiiteen nuo paperit, Hughes", Roy sanoi naurahtaen ja talutti Hughesin kädestä pitäen kauemmas. Kun he olivat Roy mielestä tarpeeksi kaukana hyllystä, hän päästi irti. Tai ainakin hän oli aikonut päästää irti. Vaan Hughesin käsi oli niin lämmin ja pehmeä, että hän ei saanut irrotettua otettaan siitä.

Roy ei katsonut Hughesia silmiin, mutta tunsi tämän tuijotuksen. Hänen kasvonsa suorastaan kuumottivat niiden värjäytyessä pikkuhiljaa punaisemmiksi ja punaisemmiksi. Eikä hän edelleenkään päästänyt irti.

"Roy?" Hughes kysyi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs, mikä tarkoitti, että tämä oli nyt melkein kiinni Royn vartalossa. Se oli liikaa.

"Hughes!" Roy huudahti ja syöksyi miehen syliin. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja painoi kasvonsa tämän pehmeää olkapäätä vasten. Hughesin sulotuoksu tulvahti täyttämään hänen nenänsä, hän suorastaan kylpi siinä. Ja Hughes oli niin lämmin ja mukavan tuntuinen, Roy ei tahtonut koskaan enää päästää irti.

"Roy…" Hughesin ääni kuului hänen päänsä yläpuolelta. Ääni oli suloinen ja se kuulosti niin lempeältä. Samassa Roy tunsi, kuinka Hughes painoi kasvonsa hänen hiuksiaan vasten ja veti syvään henkeä. Tämä myös kietoi kätensä Royn ympärille ja puristi hänet tiukasti itseään vasten. Roy oli taivaassa.

"Hughes, minä…" Roy aloitti, kohottaen katsettaan sen verran, kun pystyi. Hughes kuitenkin keskeytti.

"Shh, Roy", tämä hyssytti, nostaen päänsä ylös ja katsoen Royta suoraan silmiin, hymy komeilla kasvoillaan. Sitten Hughes kumartui Royn puoleen, sulkien silmänsä, ja painoi huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten. Royn silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä hetkeksi, mutta sitten hän sulki ne ja suuteli intohimoisesti takaisin. Hän oli niin kauan unelmoinut tästä!

Hughesin huulet olivat juuri niin pehmeät, kun Roy oli niiden kuvitellutkin olevan. Tämän ylähuuli tuntui hitusen karkealta pienen viiksensängen vuoksi, mutta se oli vain mukavan tuntuinen. Roy hamusi ahnaasti toisen huulia ja sai samalla mitalla takaisin. Hän myös tunsi, kuinka Hughes upotti toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja veti häntä syvempään suudelmaan. Roy totteli mieluusti vieden samalla omat kätensä Hughesin niskalle. Häntä suorastaan pyörrytti.

Roy taivutti niskaansa enemmän, jotta voisi suudella Hughesia paremmin, mutta tämä sai siitä toisen idean. Hughes irrotti huulensa Royn huulilta, mutta vain siirtyäkseen suutelemaan tämän kaulaa. Roy päästi pienen inahduksen ja hänen jalkojaan heikotti. Hän tunsi Hughesin huulet kaulallaan ja hengitti kiivaammin. Hughes taivutti hänen päätään hieman taaksepäin saadakseen enemmän toimimisaluetta. Roy salli tämän enemmän kuin mieluusti.

"H-hughes…!" Roy hengähti, kun hän tunsi tämän toisen käden vaeltavan alemmas hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Alemmas…

"Roy? ROY? Heeräätyyys~!" kuului Rizan ääni. Herätys?

ooooo

Roy avasi äkisti silmänsä ja tunsi sokaistuvansa, kun kirkas valo tulvi nopeasti sisään. Tulialkemisti räpytteli silmiään, kunnes vihdoin näki edessään seisovan Rizan. Naisella oli kasvoillaan yhtä aikaa tuima ja huvittunut ilme. Roy oli erittäin kummissaan.

"Riza?" hän kysyi ja räpäytti taas silmiään. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja huomasi olevansa työhuoneessaan. Hän myös tajusi istuvansa tuolissaan ja tunsi, kuinka jokin paperi oli liimautunut hänen poskeaan vasten. Mutta kaiken sen ylitse hän kuitenkin tunsi nenässään Hughesin tuoksun. Hän katseli ympärilleen, mutta miehestä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Maa kutsuu everstiä, kuuleeko Roy Mustang?" Riza kailotti ja heilutti kättään Royn edessä. Roy säpsähti ja katsoi Rizaa. Hän kuitenkin nyt muisti, mitä Riza oli mennyt keskeyttämään ja mulkaisi tätä vihaisesti. Nainen kavahti taaksepäin hämmentyneen näköisenä.

"Ollaanpa sitä aamuäreitä", Riza mutisi ja tuijotti hämillään Royta.

"Ulos. Nyt", Roy sanoi tasaisella, mutta uhkaavalla äänensävyllä. Riza kavahti taas ja anteeksipyydelleen poistui nopeasti huoneesta. Roy mulkoili ovea ja veti paperin irti poskestaan.

Kaikki olikin ollut vain unta… tietenkin. Se oli ollut liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Eikä Roy ikinä käyttäytyisi tuolla tavalla. Mutta vaikka se olikin ollut vain unta… niin silti Roy tunsi yhä Hughesin tuoksun.

Kulmiaan rypistäen Roy katsoi vielä kerran ympärilleen löytääkseen tuoksun lähteen. Samassa hän huomasi sen: hänen ympärilleen oli kääritty viltti. Roy veti viltin nenäänsä vasten ja veti syvään henkeä. Kyllä, kyseinen esine tuoksui voimakkaasti Hughesilta. Vaan mistä se oli ilmestynyt tänne?

Roy kelasi hieman muistiaan. Hän oli työskennellyt yömyöhään papereiden parissa… Hughes oli tuonut hänelle ruokaa ja lähtenyt pois… Roy ei edes muistanut milloin oli nukahtanut, minkä hän kuitenkin oli ilmeisesti tehnyt. Oliko Hughes…?

Roy ei voinut olla hymyilemättä onnellisena painaessaan kasvonsa vilttiä vasten.


	3. Kirjaimellista tulella leikkimistä

**Kirjaimellista tulella leikkimistä**

Royn työhuoneessa oli melko hiljaista. Ainoat äänet, mitkä häiritsivät täydellistä hiljaisuutta, olivat hänen ja Rizan kynien suhinat heidän täyttäessään papereita.

Riza oli palannut noin tunti sitten huoneeseen, josta Roy oli hänet komentanut ulos hänen häiritessään Royn nukkumista ja mukavia unia. Riza oli tuonut sylissään pinon papereita, mutta Royn onneksi vain puolet niistä oli hänelle, loput oli Rizalle itselleen. Eli tänään Roylla ei ollut ainakaan niin paljon hommia kuin eilen.

Sitä paitsi hänellä oli paljon mukavammat työskentelyolosuhteet nyt. Hän oli saanut levättyä hyvin viime yönä, vaikkei luultavasti ollut nukkunut neljää tuntia enempää. Mutta se ei ollut se asia, minkä vuoksi hänellä oli mukavaa. Syy siihen oli Hughesin jättämä viltti. Tumman vihreä huopaviltti roikkui Royn sylissä lämmittäen hänen jalkojaan ja levittäen Hughesin tuoksua huoneeseen. Roysta tuntui kaiken aikaa siltä kuin Hughes olisi makoillut pää hänen sylissään ja kädet hänen vyötärönsä ympärille kiedottuna. Välillä Roy sulki silmänsä, jolloin tuntemus oli todella aidon oloinen. Häneltä vaati suunnatonta itsehillintää olla nappaamatta huopaa sylistään ja painaa se hänen kasvojaan vasten. Jos Riza ei olisi ollut huoneessa…

Roy alkoi tahtomattaan hyräillä itsekseen jonkin kappaleen melodiaa ja jatkoi työskentelyään. Tai siis, ainakin hän kuvitteli jatkavansa työskentelyä. Ainakin hän käytti kynää ja kirjoitti sillä paperille. Tosin…

'Roy plus Maes… on yhtä kuin Roes' Roy yliviivasi sen huultaan purren. 'Mustang plus Hughes … Musthes?' Roy suttasi kirjoituksen päälle. 'Roy plus Hughes… Royghes!' Roy virnisti hitusen. Hän nojasi poskeaan vasenta kättään vasten ja oikealla piirsi sydämen tekstin ympärille. Sitten hän alkoi tuherrella kukkia sydämen sisään. Hän otti punaisen kuulakärkikynän kynäpurkistaan ja piirsi pieniä sydämiä ison sydämen ympärille.

"Teetkö sinä muka töitä?", Rizan ääni kuului aivan hänen edestään. Roy hätkähti, vetäen punaisen viivan paperiin. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Rizaa, joka oli ottanut hänen valmiiden papereidensa pinon syliinsä ja alkoi kumartua hänen edessään olevan paperinsa puoleen. Roy panikoi ja teki sen, mikä tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen: napsautti sormiaan ja sytytti paperin tuleen. Ja pari muutakin paperia. Oikeastaan hän sytytti tuleen koko pöytänsä.

Molemmat älähtivät säikähtäneinä. Riza heitti sylissään olleet paperit ilmaan, jolloin ne alkoivat leijailla pitkin huonetta, laskeutuen lopulta lattialle. Roy kaatui taaksepäin tuolillaan ja lennätti Hughesin viltin kirjahyllynsä päälle.

"SAMMUTA SE! HAE VETTÄ!"

"HULLUKO SINÄ OLET! MIKSI HELVETISSÄ…?"

"HAE NYT VAAN SITÄ SAAMARIN VETTÄ!"

ooooo

Roy istui työhuoneessaan. Tarkemmin sanottuna hän istui työhuoneensa nurkassa ja oli Hughesin huovan alla piilossa.

Riza kiroili ja loi aina välillä murhaavia katseita Tulialkemistiin päin.

"Uskallakin tulla sieltä pois seuraavaan puoleen tuntiin!" Riza murisi siirtäessään hiiltynyttä pöydänraatoa Havocin kanssa ulos huoneesta. Roy nyökkäsi nopeasti ja käpertyi pienemmäksi.

ooooo

Roy istui Rizan työpöydän ääressä ja täytti papereita. Riza oli hänen pöytänsä hävittämisen jälkeen käynyt vain käskemässä Royn takaisin töihin ja kertonut itse lähtevänsä kahville… ja menevänsä sen jälkeen työskentelemään minne hyvänsä muualle, paitsi samaan huoneeseen erään hullun pyromaanin kanssa. Sen sanottuaan nainen oli poistunut huoneesta ovi paukkuen.

Roy kirosi itseään. Hughes oli ollut hänelle epätavallisen mukava lähiaikoina ja heti Roy käyttäytyi kuin lemmenkipeä teinityttö! Kuinka alas sitä voi oikeasti vajota? Ja nyt Rizakin oli hänelle suuttunut ja varmasti löisi hänen silmänsä mustaksi, mikäli he törmäisivät toisiinsa vielä tämän päivän aikana. Tulialkemistin mieli oli erittäin maassa.

"Roy?" kuului tuttu ääni oven takaa. Royn pää napsahti heti ylös papereista ja katsomaan oven suuntaan. Leveä hymy ilmaantui hänen kasvoilleen. Hughes!

"Tule sisään", Roy sanoi ja keräsi itsensä äkkiä taas kokoon. Hän ei todellakaan aikoisi hymyillä kuin kajahtanut kaniini Hughesin nähden! Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tyhjensi mielensä kaikista ylimääräisistä ajatuksista. Hän oli Eversti Roy Mustang, Tulialkemisti. Hän ei ollut lemmenkipeä homopoika, joka sytytti pöytänsä tuleen tuhotakseen todistusaineiston rakkautensa kohteesta.

Hughes avasi oven ja kurkisti sisään. Tämän kasvoille ilmaantui erittäin hämmentynyt ilme, kun tämä huomasi Royn työpöydän puuttuvan. Mies katseli ympärilleen, kunnes huomasi Royn istuvan Rizan työpöydän ääressä. Roy piti kasvonsa parhaansa mukaan peruslukemilla. Toivottavasti Hughes ei kysyisi syytä siihen, että Roy oli tehnyt työpöydästään nuotion.

"… Se siis on totta. Minä kuulinkin käytävillä huhuja siitä, että sinä olit käristänyt pöytäsi!" Hughes nauroi kovaan ääneen ja käveli Royn luokse. Tulialkemistin kasvoille kohosi pieni häpeänpuna. Hitto…

"Mutta asiasta toiseen, toin sinulle aamiaista! Tällä kertaa en tosin itse tehnyt sitä, vaan toin kahviosta kuultuani, ettet ollut käynyt syömässä mitään", Hughes sanoi hymyillen ja ojensi Roylle kelmuun käärityn sämpylän ja kannellisen mukin, josta tuoksui kahvi. Royn kasvoilla ollut puna syveni. Hitto! Tai siis, olihan se todella mukavaa, että Hughes toi hänelle aamiaista, koska hän ei todellakaan ollut syönyt vielä, mutta miksei hän enää voinut käyttäytyä tavallisesti Hughesin seurassa? Ei se ollut ennen näin vaikeaa ollut, vaikka Roy oli pitänyt tästä tietyllä tapaa jo yli vuoden! Mutta nyt ihan yhtäkkiä hän oli kuin vastaihastunut ja aivan pyörällä päästään.

"Roy?" Hughes kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs. Roy hätkähti kauemmas ja oli taas lentää selälleen tuolinsa kanssa. Jos siitä tulisi tapa, niin hän olisi erittäin nopeasti sairaalassa joko murtuneen selän tai niskan vuoksi, tai sitten hoitamassa johonkin lyömäänsä päätä.

"Oletpas sinä säikky tänään. Tuostako syystä pöytäsikin syttyi?" Hughes kysyi kummissaan ja siirtyi hitusen kauemmas. Roy paransi asentoaan virnistäen nolosti ja keskittyi ottamaan kelmua pois leipänsä päältä. Sitten Hughes kuitenkin istui pöydän reunalle, jolloin Roy muisti eilisillan. Tai oikeastaan yön. Hän muisti, kuinka Hughes oli vain yhtäkkiä lähtenyt nopeasti ja muisti myös tämän hymyn. Royn sydän loikkasi äkisti hänen kurkkuunsa.

Roy sulki silmänsä ja yritti rauhoittaa nopeasti pamppailevan sydämensä. No niin Roy, muista nyt kuka olet. Sinä olet Eversti Roy Mustang, Tulialkemisti, joka on rakast- ei, tuota ei pitänyt miettiä. Hitto, kahvia, joo, sitä. Roy avasi silmänsä ottaakseen kannen pois kahvimukinsa päältä, mutta sen sijaan hän huomasi katseensa jumittuvan Hughesiin, joka oli jossain välissä aloittanut lörpöttelemään jostain. Roy ei oikeastaan kuullut, mistä tämä puhui, kuuli vain tämän äänen ja näki tämän huulten liikkuvan.

Hänen silmänsä lukkiutuivat seuraamaan Hughesin huulten liikkeitä. Se oli erittäin hypnotisoivaa. Tämän huulet olivat aikalailla mitäänsanomattoman väriset. Samanväriset kuin tämän iho, paitsi ehkä hieman pinkimmät, mutta ei paljon. Ja ylähuulessa kasvoi ihan pieni viiksensänki, aivan kuin hänen unessaan oli ollut. Tuntuisikohan se samalta…

"Roy, mitä sinä teet?" Hughesin ääni kuului yhtäkkiä kovempaa ja Roy hätkähti hereille transsistaan. Hän huomasi, että hän oli noussut seisomaan, nojasi käsillään pöytää vasten ja oli erittäin lähellä Hughesin kasvoja. Hän punastui kovasti ja mietti äkkiä jotain tekosyytä tekemiselleen. Hän nosti kätensä Hughesin posken luokse ja oli nyppäisevinään siitä jotain pois. Hän nousi kunnolla seisomaan ja heitti näkymättömän roskan olkansa yli.

"Sinulla oli roska kasvoissa. Otin sen pois", Roy sanoi ja yritti hymyillä mahdollisimman luontevasti samalla, kun nielaisi. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen kasvojensa punotuksesta. Hittohittohitto!

"…ahaa", Hughes sanoi ja näytti ihan hitusen epäuskoiselta. Tämä myös nosti kätensä poskelleen ja pyyhkäisi kohtaa, mihin Roy oli koskenut. Ilmeisesti tämä teki sen ihan vaistomaisesti, eikä edes varsinaisesti huomannut asiaa. Sitten Hughes vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa.

"Oho! Kylläpäs se on taas paljon! Minun täytyy palata nyt takaisin hommiin, mutta minä soitan sitten, ahaha~!" Hughes sanoi nostaen kätensä niskansa taakse ja nauraen nolosti. Roy myös vilkaisi kello ja hämmästyi. Missä välissä muka ehti noin kauan aikaa kulua?

"Juo kahvisi, kun se on vielä edes melkein lämmintä. Soitellaan", Hughes sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"…Joo, soitellaan Hughes", Roy sanoi hetken mielijohteessa. Tai oikeastaan hän sanoi sen siksi, että halusi vielä sanoa Hughesille jotain, ennen kuin tämä lähti. Hughes kääntyi vielä vilkaisemaan häntä hitusen hämillisen näköisenä, mutta hymyili sitten kuitenkin leveästi ja vilkutti, ennen kuin poistui huoneesta.

Heti kun ovi oli kiinni, Roy alkoi paukuttaa päätään pöytää vasten. Hän oli niin idiootti!


	4. Kopiokone

Hughesin pov

**Kopiokone**

Hughes sulki Royn huoneen oven ja nojasi seinää vasten. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi juuri juossut maratonin. Ainakin hänen hengityksensä oli kiivasta ja sydän löi varmasti nopeampaa kuin laki salli.

"Mitä ihmettä…" Hughes mutisi ääneen. Mitä äskeinen oli ollut olevinaan? Mitä Roy oli ajatellut? Hughes oli aivan varma, ettei hänellä ainakaan ollut mitään roskaa ollut kasvoissaan! Mutta oliko Roy ollut tekemäisillään juuri sitä, mitä Hughes kuvitteli? Ei, ei Roy ollut voinut. Miksi tämä…? Ei, ei se voinut olla niin.

Hughes työnsi itsensä irti seinästä ja lähti hajamielisesti kävelemään takaisin työpistettään kohti. Puolimatkassa hän kuitenkin muutti suuntaa ja päättikin mennä käymään ulkona. Hän tarvitsi pienen happihypyn. Ei, takaisin työpöydän ääreen. Ei, sittenkin ulos. Ei…

"Hughes? Mitä te teette?" kuului Havocin ääni. Hughes hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan viereensä ilmaantunutta vänrikkiä. Tämän kasvoilla oli kummastunut ilme ja alahuulesta roikkui sytyttämätön tupakka.

"Tuota, minä…" Hughes mutisi ja alkoi itse asiassa itsekin pohtia, että mitä hän taas olikaan tekemässä.

"En vain osaa päättää, että menisinkö takaisin töihin vai kävisinkö ulkona", Hughes lopulta sai kakaistua ulos totuuden mukaisesti. Hän naurahti nolona ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. Havoc hymyili ja otti kiinni tupakkansa, joka yritti tipahtaa lattialle ilmeen muuttuessa.

"Minä päätän puolestanne: tulkaa ulos. Minä ainakin olen menossa", Havoc sanoi hykerrellen ja tarttui Hughesia käsivarresta, lähtien taluttamaan tätä ulko-ovea kohti. Hughes antoi periksi ja meni kiltisti perässä.

ooooo

"On se kumma homma. Ei minulla vaan ole ikinä vaikeuksia valita työnteon ja ulkona käynnin välillä, jälkimmäinen se tietenkin on!" Havoc nauroi sytyttäessään keuhkontappopötkönsä. Hughes virnisti, vaikka se muuttuikin irvistykseksi ensimmäisten savukiehkuroiden kulkiessa hänen nenänsä edestä. Havoc oli mukava henkilö, mutta tupakkaa Hughes ei sietänyt.

"Onko sinulla paljonkin hommia tänään, Havoc?" Hughes kysyi hymyillen samalla, kun otti pari askelta takapakkia välttääkseen suurimman osan savusta. Havoc huokaisi raskaasti ja veti keuhkonsa täyteen savuja.

"Arvaa…" hän sanoi ja riiputti päätään. Hän imaisi vielä kerran tupakkaansa ja painoi sen sitten portaiden reunalla olevaan tuhkakuppiin. Hughes taputti Havocia myötätuntoisesti olkapäälle, jolloin vaaleahiuksinen mies nosti katseensa ja vilkaisi Hughesia mietteliäästi.

"Muuten… tiedättekö te mikä everstiä vaivaa?" Havoc kysyi. Hughes hätkähti hitusen. Royta vaivasi jokin? Siitäkö se tämänpäiväinen johtui? … vai oliko se tämänpäiväinen seuraus siitä? Oliko se sama asia, mikä vaivasi Royta? Tarkoittiko Havoc… tiesikö tämä jotain aiheesta? Ehkä Hughes itse oli käsittänyt väärin jotain.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Hughes kysyi, jotta välttyisi itse vastaamasta mitään. Sitä paitsi ehkä he eivät edes ajatelleet samaa asiaa, jolloin Hughes oli ihan väärillä jäljillä. Havoc ryhdistäytyi ja katsoi Hughesia tiukasti silmiin.

"Tarkoitan sitä, että vaikka nyt on kevät ja kaikkea, niin… tehän tiedätte, että eversti on tavallisesti keväällä erittäin… sanotaan vaikka vilkas. Hän lähtee jokaisen naisen matkaan ja hihittelee töiden ääressä. Olen kuitenkin huomannut, että nyt hän ei ole sitä tehnyt. Viime vuonna hän tähän aikaan lähinnä pinnasi töistä ja Riza oli hermoromahduksen partaalla. Nyt Roy on kuitenkin yömyöhään työskennellyt ahkerasti, eikä ole edes vilkaissut naisten suuntaan. Itse asiassa keskustelimme tänään Bredan ja Falmanin kanssa, eikä kukaan meistä kolmesta ole ainakaan pariin viikkoon nähnyt Royta yhdenkään töiden ulkopuolisen naishenkilön seurassa, eikä myöskään ole kuullut Royn iänikuisia hehkutuksia treffeistään", Havoc kertoi. Hughes nielaisi. Se oli vain sattumaa, eikö ollutkin?

"Vai niin. Minä en ole kiinnittänyt huomiota, mutta… nyt kun miettii, niin näinhän se on. Ei hän ole aikoihin kertonut juttuja aiheesta", Hughes sanoi vältellen. Hän ei halunnut keskustella aiheesta. Kaikki alkoi käydä huolestuttavan selväksi hänelle, eikä hän itse asiassa olisi sitä tahtonut. Havoc kuitenkin jatkoi.

"Me pohdimme muiden kanssa, että ehkä eversti on löytänyt Sen Oikean. Tiedän, ajatus kuulostaa aika hassulta, mutta se olisi ainut asia, mikä selittäisi hänen käytöksensä. Eli ehkä Tulialkemisti eversti Roy Mustang on rakastunut! Että ehkä hän ei sen vuoksi kiinnitä muihin naisiin mitään huomiota, koska hänellä on vain yksi tietty mielessä. Ja ehkä hänen tunteisiinsa ei vastata tai jotain, koska hän ei ole onnensa kukkuloilla. Mitäs siitä ajattelette, everstiluutnantti?" Havoc sanoi virnistäen ja tyrkkäsi kyynärpäällään Hughesia kylkeen. Hughes näki, että vänrikin mielestä kyseinen asia oli vuoden paras juttu ja erittäin huvittavaa. Hughes puolestaan valahti kalpeaksi ja hänen oli vaikea hengittää.

"N-niin, näin se varmaan on… se selittäisi kaiken", Hughes mutisi ja ryhdistäytyi.

"Niin, aivan! Mahtava juttu, eikös?" Hughes sitten sanoi kovaan ääneen ja hohotti makeasti. Hän läimäisi Havocia selkään ja lähti leveä tekovirne kasvoillaan kävelemään takaisin sisälle. Hänen olisi pakko mennä selvittämään päänsä jonnekin, pakko!

ooooo

Hughes katsoi heijastustaan miestenhuoneen peilistä. Häntä katsoi takaisin erittäin järkyttyneen everstiluutnantti Maes Hughesin kasvot. Hän ei pitänyt näkemästään, vaan päätti huuhtoa vedellä pois kaiken kasvoille kuulumattoman. Hän loiskutti kylmää vettä kasvoilleen ja selvitti päätään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi olla ajattelematta Royta tänään ja miettiä asiaa vasta töiden jälkeen, muuten hän ei voisi enää keskittyä mihinkään. Kyllä, niin hän tekisi.

Hughes kuivasi kasvonsa käsipyyhkeeseen ja katsoi uudelleen peiliin. Nyt näytti paremmalta. Hughes loihti kasvoilleen pirteän hymyn, joka ei näyttänyt edes liian väkinäiseltä. Ehkä hän pärjäisi tämän päivän ilman enempiä ongelmia.

Everstiluutnantti veti syvään henkeä ja tyhjensi mielensä kaikesta turhasta. Kyllä se siitä. Hän astui ulos vessasta ja matkasi takaisin työpisteensä ääreen.

Perille päästyään häh huomasi heti ensimmäiseksi, että hänen työpöytänsä reunalle oli ilmestynyt pino papereita. Hän vilkaisi päällimmäistä, johon oli kirjoitettu viesti hänelle.

"Ottakaa näistä kopiot ja viekää everstin huoneeseen, Riza." Hughes sulki silmänsä ja laski viiteen… kymmeneen… kahteenkymmeneen. Noniin, nyt hän oli rauhallinen. Hughes laski viestipaperin työpöytänsä vieressä olevaan paperinkeräyslaatikkoon ja otti loput paperit syliinsä. Hän ensin kopioisi ne ja miettisi jatkoa sitten.

ooooo

Hughes piti kestohymyä kasvoillaan koko matkan kopiohuoneeseen. Oli se kumman kaukana tänään, olikohan sitä siirretty? Hughes pudisti päätään ja uudisti hymynsä. Mitä ihmettä hän oikein höpisi…

Hughes laski paperipinonsa pöydälle kopiokoneen viereen ja siirtyi katsomaan koneen asetuksia. Yksi kopio jokaisesta… Hughes painoi hajamielisesti paria nappia ja nojasi toisella kädellään pöytää vasten. Miten hän voisi toimittaa nämä Roylle? Hän ei mitenkään itse voinut mennä sinne enää, ei nyt kun… kun hän tiesi enemmän kuin halusi.

Roy rakasti häntä. Hän oli siitä aivan varma. Tämän käytös parina viime päivänä, Havocin ja muiden havainnot, Hughesin omat reaktiot… kyllä, se oli aivan selvä asia. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut se paha asia. Paha oli se, että Hughes taisi rakastaa häntä takaisin. Tai miten niin "taisi", sekin oli nimittäin aivan selvä asia! Hughes oli tiedostanut sen jo pidemmän aikaa, mutta antanut sen olla, koska hän rakasti myös Graciaa, joka rakasti häntä takaisin. Roysta hän oli luullut, ettei tämä vastannut hänen tunteisiinsa, jolloin asialla ei ollut ollut väliä. Hughes oli rauhassa voinut olla Gracian kanssa, vaikka rakastikin myös Royta, koska Roy ei ollut ollut heidän onnensa uhka. Mutta nyt… Mitä nyt tapahtuisi, kun Roykin rakasti Hughesia takaisin?

Hughes oli naimisissa Gracian kanssa. Heillä oli ihastuttava tytär, Elysia. Hughes rakasti Graciaa ja Gracia rakasti Hughesia. He olivat onnellisia yhdessä. Mutta… Hughes rakasti yhtä aikaa Royta. Ja nyt Roy rakasti Hughesia. Hughes ei ollut edes varma, että kumpaa rakasti nyt enemmän. Ennen hän oli rakastanut molempia oikeastaan yhtä paljon, vaikka toinen olikin ollut saavuttamaton. Mutta nyt kun Roy oli ulottuvilla, niin… vieläkö molemmat olivat yhtä rakkaita? Vai oliko toinen rakkaampi?

Kopiokone alkoi piipittää, jolloin Hughes hätkähti. Hän katsoi, mikä konetta vaivasi. Paperi lopussa? Eihän Hughes ollut edes ehtinyt aloittaa kopiointia.

Hughes nosti kätensä puuskaan ja huomasi samalla, missä toinen käsi oli äsken ollut. Pöytähän oli hänen oikealla puolellaan, mutta käsi oli nojannut vasemmalle, eli… kopiokoneeseen. Hughes älähti ja katsoi nopeasti kopiokoneen näytölle. Hän oli ottanut 500 kopiota, mutta paperi oli loppunut kesken 347. kopion kohdalla. Hughesilla oli paha aavistus. Varovasti hän vilkaisi ottamiaan kopiota.

Jokaisessa paperissa oli kuva Hughesin kämmenestä.


	5. Juoruilua

Roy painoi otsansa viileää ikkunalasia vasten ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt hakata päätään pöytäänsä vasten. Mutta paljon tuo ajatus enää auttoi, kun se oli jo tehty. Roy huokaisi uudestaan.

"Hienoa, erittäin loistavaa…" hän mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Olisi ollut niin hienoa, jos hän olisi voinut syyttää Hughesia tästä, mutta vaikka se mutkan kautta olikin osittain Hughesin vika, niin Roy oli itse tyhmää päätänsä päättänyt paukuttaa ihan ilman eri käskyä. Eli se oli hänen oma vikansa.

Koputus oveen häiritsi Royn raastavaa kärsimystä. Tulialkemisti siirtyi laahustaen työpöytänsä ääreen ja levitti papereita vähän ympäriinsä, että näyttäisi siltä kuin hän olisi tehnyt töitäkin.

"Sisään", Roy sanoi saatuaan alibinsa valmiiksi. Hetken päästä ovi raottui ja Havoc saapasteli omahyväinen virne naamallaan Royn työhuoneeseen. Roy nosti toista kulmakarvaansa vänrikin suuntaan. Tämä mitä ilmeisimmin kuvitteli omistavansa koko maailman, mikäli tuosta asenteesta mitään pystyi päättelemään.

"Terve, Eversti", Havoc sanoi ja virne hänen kasvoillaan vain leveni entisestään. Roy kävi hyvin epäluuloiseksi.

"Hei vaan, vänrikki. Oliko asiaa?" Roy kysyi ja yhtäkkiä toivoi, että Riza olisi huoneessa suojelemassa häntä. Havocilla ei voinut olla muuta kuin pahat mielessä. Roy harkitsi tilanteesta pakenemista jonkin tekosyyn varjolla, mutta päätti sitten, ettei se ollut tällä kertaa everstin arvolle sopivaa. Sitä paitsi hän saattaisi törmätä Hughesiin käytävällä… vaikka oli kyllä vaikeahko päättää olisiko se hyvä vai huono asia.

"Kyllä, on asiaa. Tiedättekös, eversti, mitä tuolla käytävillä huhutaan nykyään?" Havoc kysyi ja nojasi rennosti Royn nykyistä työpöytää vasten. Royn sydän pomppasi kurkkuun. Ei kai joku ollut saanut selville?

"En taida tietää. Ajattelit ilmeisesti kertoa minulle?" Roy vastasi tyynesti ja toivoi kovasti, ettei ollut kalvennut. Varmuuden vuoksi hän nosti kätensä otsaansa vasten ja hieroi samalla kohtaa, johon oli muodostumassa kuhmu hänen juttutuokiostaan pöydän kanssa.

"Niin ajattelin tehdä. Asia on niin, että käytävillä huhutaan erään everstin, hmm, rakkauselämästä. Haluatteko kuulla lisää?" Havoc kertoi virnuillen ja hekotellen itsekseen. Roy teki parhaansa pitääkseen hengitystahtinsa normaalina.

"Kerrot kuitenkin, joten anna tulla", Roy sanoi ja heilautti kättään välinpitämättömästi. Ulkoisesti hän toivon mukaan näytti aivan tavalliselta. Sisäisesti hän panikoi, rankasti.

"Pikkulinnut kertovat, että eversti taitaa vihdoin olla löytänyt Sen Oikean", Havoc sanoi katse suunnattuna kokoajan kattoon, mutta sivusilmällä hän tarkkaili Royta. Roy nielaisi ja tunsi hikipisaran muodostuvan ohimolleen.

"Vai sellaista siellä kerrotaan. Kerrotko minullekin tämän, ah, rakkauteni kohteen nimen?" Roy kysyi sarkastisesti, mutta toivoi kovasti, ettei saisi kuulla ainakaan sitä oikeaa nimeä. Hänestä tuntui nyt kovasti siltä kuin joku olisi kaatanut jotain kuumaa, nestemäistä ja inhottavaa hänen vatsaansa, ainakin siihen malliin siellä tuntui nyt myllertävän. Havocin voitonriemuisa ilme värähti vähän.

"Jaa, sitä ei valitettavasti ole vielä paljastettu, mutta ehkä eversti itse voisi kertoa sen? Tiedämme vain, että kuka hyvänsä tämä tyttö on, hän ei ilmeisesti ole toistaiseksi ottanut teidän rakkauttanne vastaa suopeasti, olenko oikeassa?" Roy tunsi kiven putoavan sydämeltään ja hengittäminenkin oli kummasti helpompaa yhtäkkiä. He eivät tienneet! Ja ilmeisesti siellä puhuttiin jostain tytöstä, mikäli siis kyseiset juorut eivät kulkeneet pelkästään Havocin päänsisäisillä tyhjillä käytävillä.

"Olisikin kumma homma, jos siellä jokin nimi kulkisikin. Minä en tiedä asiasta yhtään mitään. Mistä nämä juorut yleensäkään ovat tulleet, vänrikki?" Roy vastasi itsevarmasti ja oli erittäin helpottunut. Niin kauan, kun minkään asteen juorut eivät liittyneet Hughesiin, sen ei ollut väliä. Roylla niitä naisystäviä riitti ja oli aina riittänytkin, joten tällaisia juoruja pyöri liikkeellä jatkuvasti. Tosin se oli kumma homma, että juuri nyt, kun hänellä ei ollut roikkunut naista kainalossaan ainakaan pariin viikkoon, niin…

"Te ette tapaile enää naisia, eversti", Havoc sanoi, jolloin Roy oli saada sydänkohtauksen. Mitä?! Epäilivätkö he sittenkin…? Eikö Havoc ollut juuri…?!

"Eli te olette iskeneet silmänne johonkin tiettyyn tyttöön, ettekä näe enää ketään muuta!" Havoc jatkoi virnistellen, jolloin Royn olisi kovasti tehnyt mieli painaa kätensä rintaansa vasten rauhoitellakseen pamppailevaa sydäntään. Hitsi, hän ehti jo säikähtää! Perhanan Havoc!

"Vai näin se asia menee?" Roy vastasi hymähtäen. Hänen pitäisi saada Havoc häipymään huoneesta nyt vauhdilla, jotta hän voisi kuolla helpotukseen rauhassa.

"Vahvistatko väitteen, eversti?" Havoc kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs. Roy pyöräytti silmiään.

"En myönnä, enkä kiellä. Nyt häivy, minulla on hommia".

Perhanan Havoc.


	6. Kotimatka

_-Hughesin pov-_

Hughes oli lopulta saanut hommat kuntoon töissä, eikä ollut edes Royhin enää törmännyt. Hän oli onnistunut Roylle vietävät paperitkin sysäämään erään uuden tyypin hoidettavaksi, siis heti kun oli saanut niistä otettua kopiot arkistoitavaksi. Nyt hän oli turvallisesti kotimatkalla ja saattoi vihdoin henkäistä helpotuksesta.

Hän ei ollut onnistunut pitämään Royta pois ajatuksistaan, mutta oli sentään työt saanut hoidettua ajallaan. Mutta nyt, halusi hän tai ei, hänen oli pakko miettiä tilannettaan tarkemmin. Hänen täytyi päättää miten hän toimisi, kenet hän valitsisi ja mitä tapahtuisi. Oikeastaan vastaus kysymykseen pyöri varsin selvänä hänen mielensä perukoilla, mutta hän kieltäytyi toistaiseksi hyväksymästä sen olemassaoloa. Hänen täytyisi miettiä tarkemmin, eikä vain toimia hetken mielijohteesta!

Hughes pudisti päätään ja jatkoi kävelyä, muttei suuntanaan koti. Ehei, hän tarvitsisi jonkin neutraalin miettimispaikan, jossa mielellään ei törmäisi tuttuihin, etenkään perheeseensä tai Royhin, joka toivon mukaan oli vielä töissä. Hughes punnitsi eri vaihtoehtoja ja päätyi lopulta menemään hiukan syrjäisempään leikkipuistoon, johon siis menisivät ainoastaan lapsiperheet, muttei hänen perheensä, koska heillä oli puisto lähempänäkin. Sinne ei tuppaisi ainakaan ketään töistä.

Hughes istuutui puiston reunamilla olevalle penkille ja katseli kuinka pari pikkulasta kiljui riemusta heidän isänsä antaessa vauhtia karusellille, jossa he olivat. Hughes hymyili lämpimästi, tilanne oli pitkälti sama kuin hänellä ja Elysialla heidän käydessään leikkikentällä. Hymy kuitenkin hiipui hänen ajatustensa siirtyessä Graciaan. Mikäli hän nyt valitsisi Royn, hänen pitäisi jättää Gracia, jota hän myös rakasti. Jos hän taas valitsisi vaimonsa, hänen pitäisi kertoa Roylle tämän tuhlaavan aikaansa häneen, jolloin hän särkisi sekä Royn sydämen, että omansa. Kumman hyvänsä hän valitsisikin, sekä toinen osapuoli, että Hughes itse kärsisivät.

Hughes huokaisi. Valitettavasti vaihtoehtoja ei ollut kuin nuo kaksi, sillä hän ei voinut saada molempia, eikä olisi älyä myöskään hylätä kumpaakin. Tietenkin hän voisi leikkiä, ettei edes tiennyt Royn tunteista, mutta siinäkin tapauksessa molemmat miehet kärsisivät. Sitä paitsi Roy saattaisi joskus saada päähänsä kertoa tunteistaan, jolloin tilanne olisi entistä pahempi. Hänen siis oli pakko tehdä valintansa nyt ja toivoa, että se olisi hyvä.

Hughes sulki silmänsä ja nojasi penkin selkänojaa vasten, suunnaten kasvonsa kohti taivasta. Hän kuuli niiden kahden lapsen kimeät äänet heidän kertoessaan jostain löytämästään ötökästä isälleen, joka ihmetteli kyseiden otuksen valtavaa kokoa lasten mieliksi. Lapset innostuivat entisestään ja kertoivat kuinka se ötökkä varmaan kasvaisi vielä automobiilin kokoiseksi ja sitten lentäisi heidän ikkunansa taakse. Hughes naurahti itsekseen. Elysia oli niin samankaltainen kuin nuo lapset.

Mitä Elysia ajattelisi jos isi jättäisi äidin ja alkaisikin seurustella Roy-sedän kanssa? Kyllä Hughes edelleen viettäisi aikaa tyttärensä kanssa siinäkin tapauksessa, mutta miltä tästä tuntuisi? Miten Elysia reagoisi siihen, että isi ei asuisikaan enää kotona, eikä töiden jälkeen tulisikaan kotiin syömään äidin ja Elysian kanssa? Tai oikeastaan tuon voisi järjestää, hän voisi hyvin tehdäkin niin ja sitten mennä Royn luo…

Hughes huokaisi raskaasti huomatessaan ajatustensa kulun. Hän oli selvästi jo päättänyt miten tekisi, mutta yritti vain edelleen kiistää sen. Hän oli jo aikaa sitten valintansa tehnyt jossain mielensä perukoilla, tai kenties sydämessään, mutta edelleen hän yritti miettiä itsensä siitä ulos.

Edelleen hän yritti saada itsensä valitsemaan Gracian.

Niin, Hughes oli jo valinnut Royn, mutta yritti edelleen kiistää sitä, vaikka tiesi yrityksen olevan toivoton. Miksi hän sitten teki niin? Koska hän oli naimisissa Gracian kanssa, hänellä oli tytär, heille oli yhteinen talo ja asuntolaina, he olivat suunnitelleet elämäänsä moneksi vuodeksi eteenpäin… miten hän saattaisi vain romauttaa sen kaiken siksi, että sattui rakastamaan parasta ystäväänsä?

Hughes ei osannut edes katua kumpaakaan rakkauttaan. Hän ei osannut olla pahoillaan siitä, että oli mennyt naimisiin Gracian kanssa, vaikka joutuisikin nyt eroamaan. Hän ei osannut tuntea syyllisyyttä siitä, että oli mennyt rakastumaan Royhin kaikesta huolimatta. Ei, hän rakasti molempia liikaa voidakseen katua kumpaakaan. Kummastakaan rakkaudesta hän ei halunnut luopua, vaikka hinta olisi kuinka kova. Hän siis ennemmin vaikka eroaisi Gracian kanssa rakastaakseen Royta, kuin ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan tämän kanssa naimissa. Niin se vain oli.

Hughes avasi silmänsä ja katsoi harmaansinistä ja hitusen pilvistä taivasta. Hänen täytyisi hyväksyä valintansa ja toimia sen mukaan, muuten hän olisi vain onneton. Eli vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi molemmat, hänen täytyi valita Roy.

Hughes nousi ylös penkiltä ja lähti vihdoin kävelemään kohti kotiaan.


	7. Päivällinen

**Päivällinen**

"Tulin kotiin", Hughes hihkaisi ja sulki oven perässään, kuullen sitten välittömästi pienten jalkojen kipittävän kohti eteistä. Hän kumartui ja otti vastaan tyttärensä, joka syöksyi kohti isäänsä varmana siitä, että tämä ottaisi hänet kiinni, eikä antaisi pudota lattialle.

"Isi isi isi isi! Äiti, isi tuli kotiin!", Elysia kiljui riemuissaan ja halasi isäänsä onnellisena. Hughes virnisti iloisena ja rutisti tyttären rintaansa vasten, pörröttäen sitten tämän hiuksia, jolloin Elysia nauroi kirkkaalla äänellään. Gracia ilmestyi hetken päästä paikalle lempeä hymy huulillaan ja nojasi seinää vasten.

"Elysia, anna nyt isin ottaa edes kengät pois jaloistaan", Gracia sanoi huvittuneella äänellä, jolloin heidän tyttärensä irrotti otteensa ja hyppi äitinsä luokse, kietoen kätensä tämän sirojen jalkojen ympärille. Gracia laski vasemman kätensä tytön pään päälle ja katsoi odottavasti Hughesia, joka riisui takkinsa ja kenkänsä, asettaen ne sitten kaappiin ja lopulta kääntyen vaimonsa puoleen. Hughes hymyili kuten tavallisestikin, mutta hän näki Gracian hymyn värähdyksestä, että hänen vaimonsa näki suoraan hänen lävitseen ja tiesi, ettei kaikki ollut täysin kohdallaan.

"Ruoka on pöydässä, mennään syömään ennen kuin se jäähtyy", Gracia sanoi, kuten hän aina sanoi Hughesin tullessa töistä kotiin. Elysia hihkaisi ja juoksi ensimmäisenä keittiöön, kuten tämä aina teki. Ja keittiöstä tämä huuteli isiä ja äitiä pitämään kiirettä, kuten aina. Hughes kuitenkin tiesi, että tämä päivä ei ollut alkanut kuten mikä tahansa päivä, eikä tulisi päättymäänkään niin. Myös Gracia näytti tietävän sen, mutta sanattomasta sopimuksesta he leikkisivät normaalia päivää ainakin siihen asti, kunnes päivällinen oli syöty. Siihen asti kaikki olisi kuin ennenkin.

ooooo

Hughes kantoi tiskejä keittiöön tavallista hitaammin. Hän myös tiskasi tavallista hitaammin. Hän tiesi, että yritti voittaa lisää aikaa, vaikka tiesi myös, että se oli totaalisen turhaa. Silti hän vaistomaisesti yritti lykätä väistämätöntä, koska niin vain kuului tällaisissa tilanteissa tehdä, oli se turhaa tai ei. Mutta lopulta ruokailu oli täysin ohi ja hänen täytyi kohdata Gracian kysyvä katse Elysian poistuessa huoneeseensa piirtämään. Lopulta hänen täytyi kuitenkin kertoa päätöksensä, lykkääminen ei auttanut.

"Hughes, sinulla oli jotain asiaa", Gracia sanoi istuutuessaan olohuoneen sohvalle. Hughes hieraisi niskaansa ja kävi mielessään läpi sanoja, joita hän oli pyöritellyt päässään koko matkan kotiinsa. Sanat vain tuntuivat lipsuvan hänen mielestään, valuvan hänen sormiensa välistä lattialle ja sieltä jonnekin koloon, josta hän ei niitä enää tavoittanut. Hughes huokaisi ja istui vaimonsa viereen, ottaen tämän pienen käden omaan valtavaan kouraansa. Välittömästi hänen mielensä kasvatti käden isommaksi ja laittoi sen päälle valkean hansikkaan ja tuttuakin tutumman punaisen kuvion. Jos Hughes oli mitään epäröinyt vielä tässä vaiheessa, niin viimeistään tuo pyyhki kaikki epäilyt pois hänen mielestään.

"Aivan… Gracia, sinähän… muistatko, mitä kerroin sinulle seurustelumme varhaisessa vaiheessa?" Hughes kysyi, aloittaen asiansa kertomisen täysin erilailla kuin mitä hän oli suunnitellut. Sille ei kuitenkaan mitään mahtanut, sillä hänen vaivalla miettimänsä ja harjoittelemansa puhe majaili nyt jossain lattianraossa Elysian viime viikolla tiputtaman vaaleanpunaisen väriliidun luona.

"Muistan. Sinä kerroit olevasi biseksuaali", Gracia sanoi, jolloin Hughes ei voinut kuin ihmetellä sitä linkkiä, mikä hänen ja hänen vaimonsa ajatusten välille oli kehittynyt. Hughesin harvoin tarvitsi selittää mitään tarkemmin, Gracia aina tiesi mistä he puhuivat. Hänen vaimolleen tuli harvoin mikään yllätyksenä…

"Aivan. Entä muistatko, mitä kerroin sinulle pari vuotta takaperin?" Hughes jatkoi ja laski vapaan kätensä peittämään toisessa kädessään pitämää pikkuruista kättä. Kättä, joka vapisi hitusen.

"Sinä rakastat Royta… ja Roy rakastaa sinua takaisin", Gracia sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hughes tunsi sydämensä särkyvän miljooniksi pieniksi sirpaleiksi kuullessaan nuo sanat, jotka tarkoittivat enemmän kuin mitä ne sanoisivat ulkopuoliselle. Gracia tiesi jo nyt, mitä hänen miehensä aikoi kertoa. Hän tiesi jo noista sanoista, mitä oli tulossa.

"Aivan", Hughes kuiskasi ja puristi vaimonsa kättä lempeästi, pahoittelevasti. Gracian silmät kostuivat hitusen, mutta tämä ei antanut kyynelten valua, vaan jatkoi.

"Valitset hänet", nainen henkäisi ja ojensi vapaan kätensä koskettaakseen sillä miehensä poskea. Hughes nyökkäsi hiljaa ja nojasi kosketukseen, jolloin Gracian käsi värähti hitusen, ennen kuin asettui paikoilleen.

"Oletko vielä kertonut hänelle?" Gracia kysyi välittämättä siitä, että mikä hyvänsä muu kysymys olisi käytännössä tärkeysjärjestyksessä ylempänä. Hän tiesi paremmin.

"En, kerroin ensin sinulle, olethan vaimoni", Hughes vastasi, mikä oli viimeinen pisara Gracialle. Nainen veti Hughesin poskella levänneen kätensä suunsa peitoksi ja niiskaisi, ennen kuin nojasi päänsä miehensä suurille hartioille. Hughes puri huultaan, nosti toisen kätensä pois Gracian käden päältä ja kietoi sen rakkaan vaimonsa ympärille.

"Rakastan sinua…" Hughes kuiskasi ja painoi hellän suudelman Gracian otsalle ja sen jälkeen huulille. Se olisi luultavasti viimeinen suudelma, jonka he jakaisivat.

'Rakastan sinua… Roy.'


	8. Yllätyksiä

**Yllätyksiä**

Ensimmäisenä päivänä Roy ei ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan mitään huomiota. Toisena päivänä hän oli ollut jo hiukan kummissaan, mutta ajatellut Hughesin olevan vain kiireinen. Kolmantena päivänä hän kuitenkin sai tarpeekseen ja päätti kysellä hiukan, koska tällä kertaa hän ei itse tiennytkään mitään Hughesin asioista, vaikka tavallisesti tiesi niistä enemmän kuin muut yhteensä. Hughes tuntui kerta kaikkiaan kadonneen kuin tuhka tuuleen, eikä Roylla ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mistä se johtui.

"Vänrikki Havoc", Roy aloitti ja nojasi kyseisen henkilön työpöytää vasten. Vaaleahiuksinen mies nosti katseensa paperistaan, jonka kimpussa oli juuri ahertanut.

"Eversti. Mitä asiaa teillä on?" Havoc kysyi ja otti mukavamman asennon tuolissaan. Roy pisti ohimennen merkille, että päällimmäinen paperi näytti enemmän rakkauskirjeeltä kuin työpaperilta.

"Oletko kuullut mitään Hughesista?" Roy kysyi ja vilkuili samalla ympärilleen sen varalta, että kyseinen henkilö päättäisi pölähtää paikalle juuri sillä hetkellä. Tämä teki sitä silloin tällöin.

"Jaa Hughesista? Ettekö itse ole kuullut, tehän olette niin läheisiäkin?" Havoc kysyi, jolloin Royn kulmakarvat kurtistuivat. Niin, hänen olisi kaiken logiikan mukaan pitänyt olla ajan tasalla, mutta Hughes ei ollut pitänyt häneen yhteyttä ja toisin päin se ei yleensä tapahtunut, ellei kyse ollut työasioista.

"Kysyisinkö tätä, jos itse olisin kuullut, vänrikki?" Tulialkemisti mutisi. Havoc räpäytti silmiään ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään.

"Ettepä kai. Mutta vastatakseni kysymykseenne, Hughes otti muutaman päivän lomaa. En tiedä syytä, mutta jotain henkilökohtaista se oli", Havoc kertoi ja alkoi kaivaa taskujaan, ilmeisesti tupakoitaan etsien. Roy puolestaan käänsi katseensa kattoa kohti mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

Henkilökohtaisia syitä? Mitähän Hughesilla oli meneillään? Ehkä hän oli perheineen lähtenyt jonnekin pienelle lomamatkalle tai jotain. Mutta miksei tämä ollut kertonut Roylle mitään siitä? Useimmiten tämä jopa kutsui Royn mukaan, vaikka harvemmin hän lähti, koska oli yleensä kiireinen, eikä viitsinyt ihan joka paikkaan mukaankaan tupata.

Tai ehkä Elysia oli kipeä ja Hughes jäi siksi kotiin. Tämä joskus teki sitä, vaikka aika harvoin. Ainoastaan silloin, kun tyttö oli pahasti sairas tai Gracia oli samassa taudissa. Toisaalta, olisi Hughes siitäkin kertonut. Itse asiassa tämä luultavasti soittaisi viiden minuutin välein, surkutellen perheensä tilannetta ja pyydelleen Royta tuomaan mitä hän milloinkin tarvitsi. Tietenkin Hughes olisi itsekin voinut olla sairas, mutta silloin tämä olisi ottanut suoraan sairaslomaa ja Havoc tietäisi siitä tarkemmin.

"Eversti?"

Roy hätkähti mietteistään ja kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Havoc heilutti paria paperia hänen suuntaansa.

"Samalla, kun kerran olette siinä, niin voisitteko viedä nämä Rizalle?" Havoc kysyi ja nousi ylös, selvästi tupakkatauko mielessään. Roy otti paperit vastaan olkapäitään kohauttaen.

ooooo

Roy asteli sisään toimistoonsa ja kääntyi Rizan puoleen paperit ojossa. Tai olisi kääntynyt tämän puoleen, mikäli tämä olisi ollut läsnä. Asiasta häiriintymättä Roy laittoi Havocilta saamansa paperit päällimmäiseksi Rizan työpöydän paperipinosta ja siirtyi oman pöytänsä ääreen. Hän järjesteli papereitaan ja muita pöydällä olevia tavaroita hajamielisesti, vilkuillen vähän väliä puhelimen suuntaan. Armeijan linjaa ei saanut käyttää yksityisasioihin, mutta eihän se ollut koskaan estänyt Hughesia… Pian Roy huomasi pitelevänsä luuria korvaansa vasten.

"Tuut… tuut… Gracia puhelimessa", kuului luurin toisesta päästä. Roy hymyili itsekseen, ainakin Hughes perheineen oli kotosalla.

"Roy tässä, saanko Hughesin puhelimeen?" Tulialkemisti kysyi, jolloin toiseen päähän lankesi täysi hiljaisuus. Roy odotti hetkisen jos toisenkin, ennen kuin hiljaisuus alkoi häiritä häntä.

"Gracia? Oletko siinä vielä?"

"…hän ei asu enää täällä", nainen vastasi tukahtuneella äänellä. Roy lähes pudotti luurin. Mitä? …Mitä?

"Miten niin Hughes ei asu siellä enää?" mustahiuksinen mies kysyi, eikä pystynyt uskomaan kuulemaansa todeksi. Tietenkin Hughes asui siellä. Se oli hänen kotinsa. Graciakin oli siellä, joten numero oli varmasti oikea.

"Olemme… me olemme eronneet Maesin kanssa. Hän muutti pois."

Roy pudotti luurin.


End file.
